Huye
by Chihaya Ayase
Summary: No quiere aprovecharse de Gon. Porque es su mejor amigo. Él es inocente. Él no está corrompido por la maldad del mundo. Él no ha matado. Killua sí. Es oscuridad. Y Gon su luz. Todo lo que Killua querría ser pero nunca será.


**¡Domo! ¡Aquí estoy de nuevo! XDD Otra vez he vuelto a caer en la tentación, y aquí os traigo una viñeta Killua/Gon que espero que os guste.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Hunter x hunter pertenece a Yoshihiro Togashi.**

 **En esta ocasión he decidido centrarme más en el Angst porque a pesar de que la comedia me encanta, adoro este género y creo que le va de puta madre al personaje de Killua. La idea se me ocurrió cuando el otro día me enteré de que en algunas librerías de Japón estaban vendiendo el manga como finalizado. Me entró la depresión y de ahí salió esta viñeta. De todas formas tengo fe en Togashi y espero que todo lo que ha ocurrido simplemente sea una estrategia de marketing, porque la shonen jump nunca terminaría su obra de esa manera. Sería muy wtf.**

 **Dejando mis penas a un lado, este drabble está centrado justo después de la saga de la Torre celestial, cuando Killua pasa unos días en casa de Gon. Es que desde que vi la escena en la que Killua empieza a prepararse el futón en la habitación de Gon pero al final se queda dormido en su cama, dije OMFG, tengo que escribir algo relacionado con eso.**

 **De nuevo muchas gracias a todas por vuestros preciosos reviews en ''Electric''. Volveré a contestar a las no registradas por aquí:**

 **Akira yaoi** : Me alegra que te gustase :D Muchos besos!  
 **  
Yue:** ¡Hola de nuevo Yue! ¡Sí! Y una vez más he vuelto a caer en la tentación muajajaja Me gusta responderos a todas y al no estar registrada esta es la única forma que se me ocurre! xDD Con respecto a lo del long fic… estoy ahora mismo escribiendo un mini fic de estos dos jijijiji Abajo lo explicaré más detalladamente! :D Espero que te guste esta pequeña viñeta! Muchos besos!  
 **  
Aoi-chan:** Hola Aoi-chan! No sé si lo leerás pero de todos modos…Me alegra mucho que te gustase Electric! :D De momento va a quedar como one-shot! De todas formas ya tengo más ideas en mente para próximas historias, que espero publicar pronto! Muchos besitos ^^  
 **  
**

* * *

 _ **-Huye-**_

Las personas aman. Pero no todas lo hacen de la misma forma.

Están los que aman a primera vista.

Los que aman con el paso de los días, de los meses, de los años.

Y los que lo hacen en silencio y nunca lo reconocen.

Killua pertenece al tercer grupo, salvo por el hecho de que él ha madurado y ha aceptado de una vez por todas – _le guste o no_ \- que ama a Gon.

Lo quiere. Como a un amigo. Lo protege. Como a su vida. Pero también lo ama. Y ese sentimiento es algo que lo ha aterrado hasta ahora.

Y que aún lo hace durante cada noche.

Porque Killua siempre duerme junto a Gon.

En la misma habitación.

En la misma cama.

Entre las mismas sábanas. Que huelen a él. Que se vuelven cálidas cuando Gon está a su lado.

Pero jamás lo ha hecho en su casa. En su espacio. En algo que es de Gon y no de él.

Y ahora está ahí. Preparando el futón con manos temblorosas. Contando desesperadamente los segundos. Los minutos mientras espera a que su _mejor amigo_ termine su charla con Mito-san y regrese a su cuarto.

Algo se encoge en su garganta. Lo oprime. Lo asfixia. Lo desespera.

Tiene miedo a despertar por la mañana y que Gon no esté a su lado. Miedo a expresar, a decir todo lo que debería haber confesado hace semanas. Hace meses quizá.

Miedo a perderle.

A que él se aleje si descubre la verdad.

Despacio, termina de colocar el futón, se pone en pie y vuelve a observar _esa_ cama. Está vacía.

 _Sin Gon._

Y él tiene tiempo. Sólo quiere conocer. Sentir lo que es estar tumbado en aquel lugar. Porque sabe que nunca podrá estar tan cerca de Gon como en ese momento. Porque brilla demasiado. Tanto que le resulta inalcanzable. Tanto que a veces piensa que él no merece estar a su lado.

Flaquea, duda, pero finalmente y en silencio, se aproxima y se deja caer sobre la cama.

 _Suspira. Inspira._ Sus músculos se tensan. Hunde la cara en la almohada.

Y lo nota. Lo siente.

 _Su olor_.

Nunca lo había podido percibir tanto como en ese momento.

Es agradable. Cálido. Único.

 _Es Gon._

Es como estar hundido y perdido en su esencia.

En él.

Sin darse cuenta, sus párpados se van bajando poco a poco y cada vez tiene más sueño. Porque se siente bien. Aliviado. Feliz.

Y seguro.

Tan seguro que cierra los ojos por completo y no vuelve a despertar a pesar de que Gon hace ruido al entrar en la habitación.

El chico sonríe al ver que su amigo se ha quedado dormido en su cama pero no dice nada. Sólo apaga la luz. Y en silencio, se tumba a su lado.

Al avanzar la noche, el sonido de los grillos en el exterior hace que Killua se despierte. No sabe cuántas horas han pasado pero en ese momento no importa. Porque ve a Gon a su lado, con los ojos cerrados.

Relajado. Totalmente dormido. _Muy_ _cerca de él._

Tan cerca que puede notar su respiración.

Es suave. Tranquila. Su pecho se mueve lentamente y él puede escuchar los latidos de su corazón _._ Sus labios están ligeramente entreabiertos. Húmedos y tentadores son. Y Killua siente la necesidad de besarlos.

Sabe que es algo prohibido. Algo tabú. Algo que no está bien. Pero no puede resistirse.

No quiere aprovecharse de Gon. Porque es su mejor amigo. Él es inocente. Él no está corrompido por la maldad del mundo. Él no ha matado.

Killua, sí. Es oscuridad.

Y Gon su luz. Todo lo que Killua querría ser pero nunca será.

 _No lo merece._

No merece a Gon.

La palabra sigue resonando en su cabeza _. Prohibido._ Tabú.

Es un niño al fin y al cabo. Un asesino al que _esa_ etiqueta le queda demasiado grande, sí. Pero también un niño. Y lo prohibido le gusta.

Le atrae hasta el punto de no pensar en nada ni en nadie más.

Así que aproxima su boca a la suya y lo besa. Lo acaricia. Lo siente.

Se aferra a él. Y después, gime. Gime porque le gusta. Gime porque ha anhelado demasiado tiempo ese momento. Gime porque no quiere que nunca acabe el placer que le provoca el sabor de su boca.

— Killua…

Y entonces abre los ojos, aterrado. Asustado como nunca lo había estado antes. Su corazón empieza a latir apresuradamente y un sudor frío le recorre la espalda. Sus labios tiemblan ligeramente.

Ya no habrá más besos. Ni palabras de afecto. Ni aventuras juntos.

— Gon… yo… — pero su voz termina siendo un susurro acongojado porque su amigo está tan profundamente dormido que no escucha. Sólo murmura. Jadea. Gimotea sumido en sueños. En sueños que están relacionados con él.

Con Killua Zoldyck. Y con nadie más.

— Quiero que siempre estemos juntos —. murmura el chico de ojos cálidos, temblando entre sus brazos — No me dejes, Killua.

Y Killua vuelve en sí. Reacciona. Nota el calor en sus mejillas como si alguien le hubiese dado un puñetazo. Duda. Vacila.

Siente la quemazón, que arde, que lo abrasa, que lo consume.

Porque ahora lo entiende. Ahora es consciente.

Afloja su agarre lentamente y se mueve despacio, alejándose de Gon hasta estar al filo de la cama.

Le duele.

Le duele demasiado.

No puede confesar sus sentimientos a Gon porque si lo hace _el siempre_ se convertirá en _nunca_ y _los buenos días_ en _adiós._

Los amigos sólo son amigos. Si cruza esa línea dejarán de serlo para no ser nada nunca más.

Sólo recuerdos.

Sólo vacío.

Sólo Killua Zoldyck. _Sin Gon._

La decisión es suya.  
 _  
De nadie más.  
_  
Y justo ahí… la oye.

Escucha esa voz que tan bien conoce resonando en su cabeza. Como un eco. Como una melodía. Como una canción de la que ya sabe cuál es su final.

 _'' Huye, Kill. Huye ''_.

* * *

 **He sido cruel con nuestro pobre Killua. Lo sé T.T Pero quería hundir el dedo en la llaga porque hay veces que el Angst es necesario, y más si Illumi está de por medio. Espero que os haya gustado esta viñeta y que no os haya hecho sufrir mucho.**

 **Ahora estoy escribiendo un mini fic que publicaré en cuanto esté terminado. De momento llevo cuatro capítulos y ya me queda poquito, pero va a ser una comedia, aunque eso no quiere decir que Killua no vaya a sufrir muajajaja! :P Será un poco más largo y aparecerán más personajes, entre ellos Hisoka y el Genei Ryodan! (los adoro *-* y tenía que incluirlos en alguno de mis fics). Por cierto, ¿cuál es vuestro miembro favorito del Genei Ryodan? A mí me encanta Feitan. Es que es… omfg, lo amo.**

 **En fin, que como siga hablando me voy por las ramas y no me despido nunca. ¡Muchos besos y… hasta pronto! :D**


End file.
